Fer Létal
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Deux lames pour un même destin, dans une rencontre qui n'aurait pas dû être. OS basé sur le chapitre 2 de l'annexe 3 de Fire Emblem: Heroes.


**Fer Létal**

* * *

Cinq. Quatre en avant, un en retrait, celui qui donnait ses ordres, masqué sous une capuche sombre. Cinq contre quatre donc. Ça semblait plutôt égal, et tant que tel, manquait cruellement d'intérêt. Il regrettait déjà d'être venu.

Il jeta un regard au mage qui l'accompagnait. D'un coup de menton, il lui intima de lancer l'assaut. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet imbécile qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient pris leur poste. Il ferait une bonne chair à canon pour éliminer les adversaires trop faibles.

Mais le mage ne fit pas cinq pas qu'une flèche le cueillit en pleine tête, explosant de façon plutôt impressionnante et transformant l'homme en un tas de viande brûlée. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Un archer habile, qui savait lier ses projectiles de magie. Mais il n'aimait pas la magie, ni les archers. Tous des lâches.

Le terrain étant déblayé du mage, un cavalier se précipita vers lui. Un vieil homme en armure noire et au cheval aussi caparaçonné que lui. Mais malgré son âge, sa hache était encore vive; la preuve en fut du dragon qu'il trancha profondément d'un seul revers. Le monstre fut enveloppé d'un rideau de lumière avant de s'effondrer au sol sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux d'azur. Pathétique créature.

Le cavalier se tourna vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il souffla de dépit. Sûrement pas quelqu'un à sa taille. L'homme chargea, lui ne bougea pas; il le regarda arriver. Mais quand il l'eut dépassé, quand le cheval s'arrêta de lui-même dans sa course en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors le vieillard s'écroula sur sa selle et tomba au sol dans un fracas d'acier. Il regarda le sang goutter de sa lame avec un sourire satisfait. Plus que quatre.

Une flèche vola vers lui, il fit un pas de côté; l'explosion retentit derrière lui sans même qu'il ne se retourne. Espérant vraisemblablement que cela constitue une couverture suffisante, un pégase chargea du ciel toute lance dehors. Lâche. Un pas de côté, un geste du bras. La bête dégringola dans son sang. Sa cavalière aux cheveux de feu ne survécut pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Troisième flèche, encore ratée. Agaçant. L'archer était un grand homme, blond, vêtu de rouge; son arc attirait le regard par son allure noble et racée. Une belle arme. Sûrement de renommée légendaire dans quelque contrée lointaine. Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

D'une course, il fut sur lui. Le corps à corps ne dura pas longtemps; l'archer s'écroula à la suite de ses camarades. Le bras lui piqua. En y jetant un œil, il y trouva une flèche. Pff. Son habileté ne n'était montrée qu'à la fin. Dommage. Il cassa la pointe et jeta la hampe au loin. Plus que deux.

L'homme en capuche recula en le voyant avancer. Il n'était pas armé, même pas un tome. Un stratège qui ne combattait pas. Il en avait connu un semblable… « Partez, petit, avant qu'on ne vous écrase. » Ce serait son seul et unique avertissement. Sa seule pitié. L'homme recula encore, d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

Puis un cri retentit dans la forêt toute proche.

Puis son dernier adversaire en sortit, l'épée teintée de sang.

Et il sut; ils surent tous les deux.

Un court souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. Ses mains tremblèrent sous l'excitation. Son corps entier se tendit sous la promesse qui s'échappait de l'individu. Celui-ci jeta un œil à son bras blessé. Sa lame siffla dans l'air, et l'instant d'après son propre bras saignait d'une profonde entaille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » L'homme fit taire le stratège d'un geste de main. « Restez en-dehors de ça, invocateur. » Puis il se tourna vers lui. « Mon nom est Nabarl. Nous partons maintenant à égalité. »

Il eut un petit rire. Un sursaut. Puis un éclat. Enfin ! Enfin, quelqu'un qui méritait que son épée soit dégainée ! Peut-être ce jour ne serait-il pas si inutile. Peut-être avait-il trouvé quelqu'un valant la peine. « Je suis Karel, la lame du Démon ! » lança-t-il dans un grand rire. « Mon corps est ma lame. Et elle a soif. Je demande ce qui coulera en premier… Tes larmes ?... »

Les deux bretteurs se mirent en garde. Le stratège recula. A leurs yeux, il n'existait même plus. Le conflit qui se dessinait sous ses yeux échappait de loin à tout contrôle. Et quand les épées se croisèrent, le Wo Dao contre le Fer Létal, seul retentit le dernier cri du démon.

« Ou ton sang ?! »


End file.
